


The Wanderer

by TheDuchessUnseen



Series: Gibraltar [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: Please let me know if I messed up any of the Spanish so I can fix it.Yes, I have McCree as biracial in my story. He is white passing, he looks more like his father.Also Sombra!!!She will be getting her own chapter later don't worry.And yes, the Priest is Gabriel, he'll be back soon.





	The Wanderer

Twenty-three years ago…

“Ma? Ma, chores are done!” Fourteen-year-old Jesse McCree yelled as he opened the door to their small farmhouse. 

“There you are Jesse!” Adriana McCree said as she stepped into the main room. “It’s not like you to be late for dinner!”

“Sorry Ma, I wanted to get the plowin’ finished.” 

“How’d it go today?” Alistair McCree asked from his seat, one hand on his cane.

“We should be ready to plant tomorrow!” Jesse told his parents, his face glowing with pride. His parents clapped as he went to help his mom prepare dinner. 

They were about halfway through their meal when there was a harsh knock on the door.

“Who the hell-” Alistair grumbled as he picked up his cane and walked over to the door, opening it wide. A trio of men in suits stood outside, the one in front spoke first.

“Alistair McCree?”

Alistair eyed the man suspiciously, “Yeah, can I help you gents?”

“My name is Richard Kincaid, I’m with the Pinkerton Detective Agency and I need to talk about your property.”

Adriana stood, motioning for Jesse to stay still as she stood by her husband.

“Can’t this wait till another time?” she asked as the three men removed their hats. “We’re right in the middle of dinner.”

“I’m deeply sorry ma’am but this won’t take more than a minute, ya see we’re supposed to scout out the best locations for railroad lines and unfortunately the best one runs right through your property.

“Then find another one.” Adriana snapped.

Richard paused, then continued, “Now ma’am I can-”

“My wife’s right.” Alistair said, “This is our land and you can’t put your goddamn railway here.”

The three men looked at each other awkwardly. “It looks like we got off on the wrong foot.” Richard said, “We’d compensate you of course for your trouble, get you set up on a new spread and everything.”

“We’re planting tomorrow, by the time you get us moved we’ll have nothing to get us through the winter.” Adriana shot back.

“My family has owned this land for three generations,” Alistair said, “We’re not moving.”

Richard nodded, “Well, I sure can respect that.” he said as he turned to leave, “Oh, one more thing: you know this area well, maybe you can help us find an alternate route? I’ll bring my maps and I’d pay.” Alistair nodded, as much as he hated helping them at least it’d keep his family safe. 

“All right.”

“Great!” Richard said as he loosely shook Alistair’s hand, “I’ll be by tomorrow night.”

He nodded to his companions and they left. 

Later that night, Adriana was about to crawl under the covers when her sons voice called out softly.

“¿Mama?”

“¿Si cariño?” she asked, kneeling by his bed. (Yes sweetie?)

“¿Tendremos que irnos?” (Will we have to move/ leave)

Adriana placed a gentle hand on her sons’ shoulder. “Espero que no mi hijo, pero si lo hacemos estaremos bien.” (I hope not my son, but if we do we will be okay.)Jesse nodded, hoping that his mother was right, with a sigh he snuggled back underneath his covers and went to sleep. 

The next evening Jesse’s mom sent him to one of the nearby farms with some soup, their son had taken ill in the last few days. It was near nightfall when Jesse began his way back. He was almost home, just a few more trees to pass, when he heard screaming. He ran to the tree line, two men in bandanas were pointing guns at his father. There was a crack and Jesse watched in horror as his father’s head snapped backwards. He stood there, unable to move, unable to scream. 

From inside, there was a roar of rage as Adriana ran outside, a bloody knife in her hand. She lunged at one of the men, the blade slicing his neck. The second man jumped away from her swings and fired into her stomach. 

“NO!” Jesse screamed, his legs finally moving. The last man turned in shock, raising his gun at Jesse. The boy stopped, eyes wide as he looked at the man who just shot his parents. The man stood still for a moment before lowering his gun and fleeing, taking two other horses with him. Jesse ran towards his parents, briefly noticing another man’s body lying in the doorway of the house. His father’s eyes were open wide, a large hole in the center of his skull. Jesse turned to his mother.

“Mama!” he sobbed, cradling her body in his arms.

“Jesse.” she said weakly as she reached to cup his cheek with a bloody hand. 

“I’ll get help mama, you’re gonna be okay.” 

“N- no mi hijo.” she said. “It was the man from- from the railroad, he did this.” 

“I- I’m gonna get you help, you- you’re g- gonna be okay.” Jesse said, this had to be a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. 

“I lo-love you cariño.” Adriana sighed, closing her eyes and sagging into her sons’ arms.

“Mama? MAMA NO!” Jesse screamed. He sat there, holding his mothers’ body for what seemed like hours till he finally ran to the neighbors. By the time they got there the bodies of the two men his mother had killed were gone. The McCree’s were buried in the town cemetery, Jesse tried to tell everyone what his mother told him, that the Pinkertons killed his parents. No one payed attention. The adults just looked away, ashamed. The sheriff told him that Mr. Kincaid and his men were with him that night. Jesse knew he was lying, he had seen the eyes of the man who pointed his gun at him. Richard Kincaid killed his parents. He lived with his neighbors only a few weeks before he made his decision. Something had to be done, he wasn’t going to let his parents’ deaths go unavenged. 

Late that night, a small figure crept along the railway yard, the hulking behemoth of the train engine towering above them. Jesse McCree, wearing his father’s hat on his head and his mother’s serape draped over his shoulders, grabbed a bundle of dynamite. He found a detonator box and strung the dynamite to it. He ran as far as the cord would allow him. Anger raging in his heart, he looked at the train, the sickening fire-belching monstrosity responsible for his parents’ death. With a grimace, he pushed down the plunger- nothing.

Nothing happened.

Jesse scowled, this was supposed to be his justice, his revenge. He tried again, nothing. He reconnected the dynamite and once more, slammed the plunger down.

The explosion blew him off his knees and onto his back. Jesse’s ear rang and flashes of white obscured his vision. When his mind cleared he heard men screaming for water, desperate to put out the fire. 

The engine lay in a heap of twisted, ruined steel. Blown apart, its boiler torn open like carcass of a dragon. Like in the stories his mother told him when he was young, Jesse McCree had just slayed a dragon. He stood there for a moment until one of the men pointed at him and yelled. Jesse turned and fled, he had to get out of town, they’d be after him now. 

Weeks later…

Jesse dozed on the back of the wagon, for the last few weeks he had been trying to make his way to Mexico, his mother’s home country. The Pinkerton’s wouldn’t search for him there. 

He ended up in a little town named Dorado, the people were nice enough. No one asked any questions about the light-skinned boy who spoke Spanish and wore a serape and a hat that was too big for him. The people would pay him to do odd jobs for them, there was a priest in the town, Father Reyes, he let him sleep in the church with the other orphans. He was…all right, he still cried at night sometimes. One day, one of the other kids came up to him, she was younger, about half his age.

“Hola.” she said simply. 

“Hola.”

“¿Por qué lloras por la noche?” she asked simply. (Why do you cry at night?)

Jesse sighed, he had to talk about it sometime, why not now? “Vi a mis padres morir.” The younger girl hugged him, and to Jesse’s surprise, he was soon hugging her back, crying softly. (I watched my parents die.)

They separated and she laid her head on his shoulder. “Vi a mis padres también mueren.” Jesse looked at her in shock. (I also saw my parents die.)

“¿Cuántos años tenías?” he asked her. (How old were you?)

“Cinco.” she told him, sniffling, “Mi hermano mayor murió también, los hombres malos los mataron.” (My older brother died too, bad men killed them.)

Now it was Jesse’s turn to offer a hug, the young girl cried into his shoulder. 

“Podemos cuidarnos el uno al otro.” he told her. She smiled, brushing her tears away. (We can Look out for each other.)

“Quiero tener un hermano de nuevo.” she said smiling. (I want to have a brother again.)

“Tienes uno ahora,” he said as he hugged her again, “mi llamo es Jesse.” (You have one now.)

“Sombra.” she replied. “Me llamo es Sombra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I messed up any of the Spanish so I can fix it.
> 
> Yes, I have McCree as biracial in my story. He is white passing, he looks more like his father.
> 
> Also Sombra!!!  
She will be getting her own chapter later don't worry.
> 
> And yes, the Priest is Gabriel, he'll be back soon.


End file.
